One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 11
Wayward danced and spun around. "I refuse to lose this money!!" He declared as Evelyn started to dance with him. "Get outta here Ice Witch!" "Ice Witch? I'm the queen of the dance floor!" Evelyn smiled and stepped before Wayward. "Besides we both know I'll win." "REALLY BITCH?! THAT MONEY WILL BE MINE!!" Wayward started to dance harder, as the spotlight shined on him. Wayward began to shuffle around. Everyone stared at him, and one man slowly clapped. His friend, covered his clapping. "No... We pity him." Wayward, was unaware he sucked. "YEAH?! YOU LIKE THAT?!" Evelyn had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, for how awful you are. I really am." "Shut up!!" Wayward yelled. He stopped dancing and started to sweat. "Wait... No fire? No scales? What happened?!" Quinn dropped down from the ceiling into a break dance move, ending in a pose. Everyone cheered and he stood up. "Wayward. It seems like I won that 600,000,000." "I'll burn you to a crisp!!" Wayward charged but was knocked back. "Poor lizard man. You are by far the most aggressive one I've talked to today." "FUCK YOU, I'M NOT AGGRESSIVE!" "Wow... I would laugh if I did't pity you." - Hayley was stabbing vampires. "What am I doing?!" Riker stabs another vampire. "Doing your destiny." "My destiny? I'm known as the Queen, why am I slaughtering my people?" "It's fine. You'll always be my queen." "You stop right there!" Hayley demanded. "I don't know who you are, but you're not who you say you are!" "What do you mean? Oh no... You found out who I used to be. Indeed... I was... Rikeralis. The worst vampire ever born." "Not that! You're Riker! An asshole with the biggest ego of all time." "That's who I used to be. Until I met you, the love of my life." "I'm so tempted to stab you." "Then I got a soul, and now I love you, since I saw you when you were 15... Yeah, I admit that's kind of creepy." "Indeed." Quinn, walks in, dressed up as Dracula. Hayley rose her stake. "I have no remorse in killing you." She tried to leap up towards him but fell flat on her face. "I'm unnaturally weaker.." Quinn laughed. "Everyone is. I find it hilarious when you try to use your devil fruits." "Curses, foiled again." "Indeed. Well, as King of the world, I can do anything." Riker rushed at Quinn opened a portal, that surronded Riker. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" "Spinoff." - Riker awoke in a world filled with rainbows and teddybears. Everything was pink and bright and happy. He looked around and fell onto his back. "Someone kill me now." "Hi!" Hayley was in a bunny suit. "Welcome to love and hugs a lot." Riker stood up, and grabbed Hayley. He kneed her in the stomach, and walked away. He saw Jericho wave at him, and he uppercutted Jericho into a tree. "Sheesh, you're a dick!" Quinn is surprised, and comes out of a portal. "Do you do this to everyone who kind of annoys you?" "Of course." "I don't feel even remotely bad for whats going to happen next." "Whats going to happen next?" Tara ran up to Riker and punched him into the dirt. "How dare you hurt my subjects! In the name of all that is cute and cuddly, I will send you to Love Reform!" Riker rubbed his head and groaned. "I don't remember you being this strong." "GUARDS!" Zozo and Lonnie grab Riker. Riker growls, and throws them away. He then drop kicks Tara. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Quinn facepalms. "Sheesh, put the muscular and evil guy in baby land." Quinn snaps his finger, and Riker becomes 8 years old. "What?! I'm a kid?!" Quinn walks to Riker, and puts his arm on Riker's forehead, pushing him back. "Yep, and you still have your memory, because that's more fun!" "I'm going to kill you." "Ooh! I'm so scared!" Quinn said sarcastically. - Lancelot was beaten and exhausted. "THIS IS UTTER BULLSHIT!! HOW COULD I LOSE TO HIM?!!!" She stood back and and used her sword as a crutch. She stared at Zero as he danced around. Zero turned to Lancelot. "Oh you're still up? Wow you're persistent... Maybe I should take your panties." "I'll murder you." "You can't even lay a finger on me." Zero spun around and lifted Lancelot, throwing her into the sky. He saluted as she came tumbling back down into the sea. "40 points!" "Why do I suck?" "You have the physical strength of a girl who never trains, and he has... Even more strength then the Zero you know." Quinn smiled and looked down. "Hello Lancelot." "Do I know you?" She asked, as she swam back to shore. She started to breath heavily and took a deep breath. "This is so weird.. Usually it takes forever to ware my stamina down..." She turned to Quinn. "You did this didn't you?" "No. This is just a side effect of two idiots that I'm grateful for. Speaking of which I haven't said hello to them yet... Oh well they'll be fine." "What the hell do you want?" "Well... Red wine, or white wine?" "What?" "Which is better in party themes?" Zero picked up Lancelot by the hair. "Red. Now, Lancelot needs to..." "Sorry, rapes a no no." Quinn opened a portal, and kicked Zero in it. Quinn looked down at Lancelot, and opened his arms. "You can thank me." Lancelot stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you." She said coldly as she kicked Quinn into the portal. Quinn folded his arms as he swirled around inside. "I knew that would happen and yet... I let it happen.. Eh, let's see where it takes me." The portal closed and Lancelot collapsed to her knees. "I'm done.. I can't keep this up." She fell face first into the sand, passing out. - Quinn jumped into a tank, and Leone was inside it. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY AM I IN A TANK?!" "Hi, I'm Quinn. I don't know, I just threw half of you in weird places." "Hey Quinn, I'm Leone. Now get out of my tank before I maul you." Leone flexed his wrists. "Huh? No claws?" "I got rid of your devil fruit abilities." "Who are you? God?" "Yes." "Really?!" "Nah, I'm a man that's better then you." "What makes you better then me?" "Would you like the 1,001 reasons, or the short reason?" "I'd say screw you, but who knows what you'd do." "Oh, you can say it. Reason number 68: Not petty." "And reason number 1 why I'm better than you... I'm not dead." Leone tried to head butt Quinn, but his attack missed. "Reason number 234: I'm not predictable." "You're a dick." "Hey, reason number 1! Mine is bigger." Quinn opens a portal, and jumps through." - Fantasia gasped for air. "It's too dry!!" She complained looking back at Rangton who was laying on his back, sweating glue. "Not a single drop." He held up his hand. "What kind of mad man can come up with this?" Quinn crouched down dressed as a priest. "Hello." Rangton got up, and went to the man's knees. "Scotch... Whiskey... Barley... Wine... Hell, an apple teenie! Just something that can make me have poor life choices!" "Like almost getting married to that angel chick?" Rangton jabbed at Quinn, and glue hit Quinn. "Oh, looks like this body actually ate that devil fruit! But your power isn't close enough." "Who're you then? Huh?" "G... Nah, too repetitive. I'm super Quinn." "Quinn? Hmmmm... Sounds familiar. Oh well do you have any alcohol or not?" Fantasia got up and ran over to Quinn. "Give me alcohol now!" Quinn looked down and laughed. "This is a set country, I have nothing." "I don't wanna hear your excuses! Give me a bottle of jack!!" "Well, I Can't do that. I do have this!" He snaps his fingers, and virginal wine appears. "Here. But, I have to warn you... This stuff does some weird stuff." Rangton pours a cup down his throat. Quinn looks a little surprised. "Sheesh, this isn't to end well." Rangton sets the cup down, and looks up. "OH MY GOD, THE ANGELS ARE BURNING ME ALIVE!" "Hallucinations. The more you sin, the worse it is." Fantasia looked down at the bottle. "I don't wanna know where I'll end up." She pushed the bottle away but glared at it. "Maybe one taste." She downed the rest of the bottle and fell over. "THERES FIRE EVERYWHERE!!!" "SATAN IS EATING MY ENTRAILS!" "I'M SORRY FOR LYING!" Quinn walks away. "Even saints will scream for hours. For you guys... Months." - Jericho wiped sweat from his face. "How the hell did we end up like this in the first place?" Tatiana dropped a bale of hay and sat down. "I hate farm work.." Rio laughed as she rode the tractor. "Get off your asses! We still need to plant the crops!" Jericho shook his head. "She's enjoying this too much." A portal opens, and someone falls through. Kira jumps up, and looks around. "Okay, where am I?! Sherry?! Roachy?! Chrono?!" Rio saw Kira, and waved. "Come on and work!" "Work? Farming... Oh no! My mom and dad! NO! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY CHAD! HE HAS A PENIS!" Jericho shakes Kira. "No one wants you to marry Chad!" "So Louie?!" "No!" "Thank god!" Tatiana laughed. "She's a vulgar one." Jericho put his head down. "Kira... How'd you get here?" Kira looked to Jericho. "Ummm.. I remember.... Nothing!" She flashed a smile. She began to nervously laugh, and grabbed a hoe. "I'll help." Jericho exhaled. "Well go talk to Sengoku. He's over there herding cattle." Jericho pouted across the river as Sengoku rode the Bulls like a cowboy. "SSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" He yelled into the sky. "Yeah have fun with that." - Shelly woke up, and was in a cocktail dress, dancing with Axel. "Umm, what?" "Hey, aren't you that lesbian?" "Awww, you remember... You." "Why am I in a suit?" "Why am I in a dress?" Axel fixed his tie. "I mean it's not abnormal but.. I'm not in my workplace." He looked around. "By the way, my name is Axel." "Shelly." Lights flashed as multiple pictures were taken. The paparazzi surrounded them, smothering them with questions. "Hey! Axel! Is it official?! Is she your new boo thang?!" "The public has the right to know!" Axel scratched his head. "Huh? The public has the right to know? I also have the right to not tell anyone. Besides it's not like that. She's a friend." "A friend with benefits??" Axel looked down to Shelly. "I think I just made it worse." "Let me do this." She looked at everyone, and gave a huge grin. "It's true." She lifted a leg, and kissed Axel. She stopped, and raised her hand, to show her ring. "We're getting married!" Everyone began to take pictures, and Shelly leaned to Axel. "Good, they'll try to fight each other to the death to have an interview with us. Let's ditch these idiots!" Axel picked up Shelly and ran off. "You're smart! How'd you know they'll argue over us?" "It was just a hunch." "You have no idea what'll happen next do you?" "I have some idea. But we'll worry about that when we get there!" Axel ran through the seemingly endless palace. "Where are the exits?!" "No time to find one. Make one!" Axel nodded and ran towards the nearest wall and kicked a hole in it. On the other side was the kitchen staff, shocked at the sight. "Hello!" Axel smiled. "It's Axel and Shelly! The most in couple this year! I loved 'Die Boat 6: This boat just got deadlier'. Can I have your autograph?" Shelly pointed at a spatula. "Look, a spatula!" Everyone looked, and Axel ran. - Roku held his head in anguish. "Dammit dammit dammit!! Who knows this stuff anyway?!" Roku hit the floor, and he felt his head nearly implode. Rosa laughed and patted his back. "Its alright Roku. Not everyone is as gifted as I am." "But, I have to be!" Quinn appeared, with a school cap. He slapped his ruler on Roku's head. "Dunce!" Roku groaned. "Dammit Quan! Leave me alone!" "My name is Quinn." "No it's Quan!" Roku jumped up. "And I'm tired of this! Who knows these answers?!" The crowd cheered. "WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE!!" A wheel appeared next to Quinn as he spun it hard. "Round and round it goes, what it lands on only Quinn knows." The wheel landed on a monster icon. "Poor Roku. It's time for.... COLOSSUS GLADIATOR!!" Roku shot up. "I got this! My nickname is the gladiator!" "WRONG! You thought about Roku, when we wanted to know about Reeko." Roku hit the panel, and Quinn laughed. "Roku, Don't bother. Only hot chicks can win this. Watch, Rosa, what color is a school bus, and lie." "Purple." "CORRECT!" "Roku." "Yellow!" "WRONG!" Roku threw the panel. "THIS WAS RIGGED!" "Who said it wasnt?" Quinn shrugged. "I WILL MURDER YOU!!" Roku lunged for Quinn but was frozen in time. "Oh well. I guess he forfits." - Quinn jumps through another portal, and notices Caramel is surrounded by dead nuns. "They attacked me first, and for the first time ever, I'm telling the truth about that!" Quinn stared at Caramel. "This was highly unexpected." Caramel nodded. "It's what I do!" "You know what I do?" Quinn reminded time, bringing back the nuns. "But wait! There's more!" A priest dropped Down from the sky. "I have seen the light.... But you're going to see hell." The Priest grabs a tommy gun, but Caramel throws an axe at his face, killing him. A small child walks to Caramel. "Hi." He brings out a bazooka. Quinn smiled and waved. "Bye!" He jumped into another portal just as the kid pulled the trigger. - Raion and Zero ran laps around the island, being chased by hordes of Okama. Raion jumped into a tree to catch his breath. He pulled. Zero up as the horde ran passed them. "This... Is awful." Zero's tears fell along his face. "I was so close to Amazon lily... So close... Why were we brought to this hell?!" Quinn appeared, coming out of a bush. "I did so because I don't like you two." Zero and Raion stared at Quinn with anger. "You piece of shit." They said in unison. Quinn had a goofy grin and did a thumbs up. He has a portal suck him away. - Aetas stares at Quinn. "What are you doing?!" "Visiting various universes and seeing how it goes. And you?" "Just outran a lack of old ladies, dined with a princess, became a hero, and then I was kidnapped by a children mafia that took all my money.... And my pants." Quinn looked down at Aetas in a maid costume. "So whats with the maid outfit?" "I was getting to that!" "Please do, cause this is by far the most entertaining universe I've been to so far." "I had to convince a ninja to let me help him learn map, and he would only listen if I dressed as a maid, and used a thick Russian accent." "Seems legit." "Then, I gained my powers, and here you are." "Gained your powers? I could've sworn I wiped everyone's powers." "You did. But as you know I'm from the future, I have the records of how this'll end... Sorta.." "Oh, pray tell." "Well, Tack..." "Wait!" Quinn opens a portal, and puts his hand through. He takes Tack's head out, and closes it, decapitating Tack. "See, that was..." Stop. Qmwtgwtqgsggabhaaggqybstaravataujwikkksjnayavtsvatstsvratastvtavtabsybatqybqunqokokqjnqhabyayqh. Error. A breach in the time has occurred. Please, sit back, relax, and do not worry. Everything shall be fixed. (Death has occurred. Quinn has committed the ultimate sin. Killing before the time is allowed. Please, sit back, relax, and do not worry. Everything is broken, and all of time is gone.) Remember the most important fact. Everything turns to dust. Only Time, is omnipotent. If harmed, Time will kill everything. Please, sit back, relax, and do not worry. All rule breakers will be dealt with. - Quin and Aetas are back at the same spots. "What the..." "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" - Chrono, as a baby, starts freaking out. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" - A figure, sitting on a bench, saw a clock break. "Oh great. Well, I'll have to fix this." - Quinn, feels portals start tearing up, and Aetas starts panicking. "YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE EVERYTHING!" Aetas bursts in flames, and tries to set himself off. Quinn, feel his limbs become liquid, and he looks around. "Oh dear god, what did I do?!" "You are the dumbest time lord ever!!" Areas yelled, rolling around on the ground in vain to stop the burning. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Why is it happening?" Time is being rewritten, the disturbance hasn't gone unnoticed. Chrono, Aetas, and Quinn feel the shift. Aetas fell to the ground, his body grew transparent. "What the hell is going on? I can't remember anything.... My memoroes.. They're fading!" A man walks in, and has wiping fluid. He sprays Quinn in the face. "Bad Quinn." He walks away, and everyone is in the forest clearing. Airi looks at her normal outfit. "Yay! Not a hooker!" Rosaline stared at Airi. "A hooker?" Airi looked back and turned away. "So everyone's back?" "Don't ignore me!" "Look, it was weird." Freya saw her red outfit, and would have squealed with glee if she wasn't afraid of everyone calling her a wimp. Kent and Ryota exchanged looks. "We shall never speak of what happened in that world." Ryota suggested and Kent nodded. "I don't know about you... But I'm getting some payback on the douche that out us in there!!" Kent stomped off. The Attack pirates looked around for their captain, but he was no where in sight. "Not that this isn't uncommon.. But wheres Tack?" Malk asked, removing his mascot costume. Tack, feel from the sky, and squished Quinn. Quinn was hurt, and tried to use a portal, but couldn't. "What the..." Everyone ganged up on Quinn, smirking. "Now now now. I know you want him dead, but I owe him." Orwell was in the area, smoking a pipe. Everyone saw him, and Rio craned her head. "Who's this guy?" "Honestly, he did what I wanted. A world where Blackbeard was still alive... So I could rip his organs apart. Then, I made Luffy lose his heart, and I made Kent kill his friends. Honestly, it was beatiful." "Like I said, who are you?" "Rio? I remember you. Well, your granddaughter anyway. My, I even remember her kids. The screams... Now, that takes me back." Rio walked to Orwell, ready to attack. "YOU WANT TO..." Orwell stands in front of her, looking down at her. "Silence" Rio stopped, and fell down. She did what made Kent believe was impossible. She adopted a fetal position. Kent kneeled down to Rio. "Not everyday you see a demon slayer bow before an old man." "Kent.... Don't make me cut you apart." "Well aren't you cranky?" Drew picked himself up off the ground and popped his joints. "Objection!!" He declared before looking around. "Wait I'm not a lawyer anymore? Dammit!" Kent ignored Drew and walked over to Orwell. "So. What's going on? This aren't making any sense." "Why're you asking me?" "Our time lords are a little.." Kent looked over to Aetas' as he completely disappeared. Chrono was stil a baby, crying his heart out. And Quinn looked lost, as if he'd forgotten what his own name was. "They're a little fucked up." Orwell stroked his beard. "Quinn broke time. In return, he met the Time Fixer." "Who's that?" "Gods right hand man. Or, so it says. For all we know, he's the original Time User, and we don't know it. Anyway goodbye." Orwell grabbed Quinn, and jumped. Kent, finally too kind a breath. "I'd kick that old guys ass if I also wasn't really scared of him..... Wait till I get older.." "I heard that!" Kent got up, and stared at everyone. "Well, one thing to do." - "HOT SPRINGS!" Kent jumps in, and Tack does as well. Riker face palms. "We should prepare for Orwell and the others eventual attack, not play around! Oh wait, I'm surrounded by idiots. Anyone with an I.Q of the 3 digits and doesn't have the personality of a 5 year old on a sugar high, come with me so we can plan." Swizzz melted into the water and reformed with a blissful smile. "Come on Riker. Loosen up a little. You can't think straight when you're too focused. It's a fault you have." "How do you know?!" "Eh. You've hit me plenty of times for me to get a good grasp on you. But what I don't understand. Why do you have a vault in your head? It seems important so I left it alone." "Don't you ever read my mind again!" Hayley snuck up to Riker and pushed him into the springs. "Relax a little!" He falls in, and gets up. "WHY ARE YOU SUCH..." "CANNON BALL!" Rangton jumps in the air, and falls on Riker. Riker becomes steal, and Rangton barely dodges him. Rangton gets up. "Dick move Riker." "You tried to squish me." "Exactly." Georgina, looks at all the men. "Look, the girls will use a different hot springs, okay. So don't try anything." Freya is taking her dress off, and looks around. "Oh, I thought this was a whole thing. Well, I pick guy side. It's more fun." Nozaki, tries to think. "On the one hand, if I pick the guy side..." He stares at a shirtless Jericho. "I want too... So that's why I choose girl side." He grabs Georgina. "Try to make sure I ignore the male side!" Jericho shivered violently. He looked around. "Holy crap is Storm back?! Wait.. I'm in the future.." He slumped into the hot spring, still shivering. Georgina nodded and dragged Nozaki away. "I really hope you Don't turn out to be a Zero in disguise." Zero perked up. "Eh. I want to be around guys right now anyway." "Whatever plan you're trying to hatch won't work." "What plan? I just came back from hell. I want to know which gender is which." Georgiana stared at him skeptically. "Mm hmm... Well I'll be watching you." As Georgians left, Raion floated towards Zero. "You're planning on going to the girls side aren't you?" Zero exhaled. "Hell yeah!" "Genius!" Shelly and Kira both head to the girl side, and Georgina looks to them. "You two won't..." Kira looks offended. "We would never! We're in love." Shelly piped up. "We will look though. We're human." "Oh yeah." - Xander, and Justin are both at a cave, eating Dumplings. Gowther, stuffs another pinapple in his mouth. Orwell jumps in the cave, still holding Quinn. Orwell looks around. "Great, the others are gone. Just the only ones we need." Xander laughs, and lays down. "Indeed. Still, I wouldn't mind them being here. I would love to see you kill them." "Maybe later. Well, now the real plan begins." Gowther laughs, and stuffs the pinapple down his throat. "Yep. Time to bring my old friends back." - Arion looked down on his group. Aoiki, Kaito, Masatoshi, Leone, Red, and Atlas. Aoiki looked around. "So why're we here? And bigger question, why are you here?" Arion looked over. "Aoiki. I was brought here by the time lords of your knowledge. But another. One outside the power of the three. He has given me one mission, that only success is an answer. And I chose a select few to help me On my quest... We have to end time." Arion turned away as his eyes changed from red to green. "We must eliminate all threats to my plan." His voice changed to a robotic version. Everyone exchanged looks. Red stood tall and smirked. "Who's first?" "Chrono." - Jakk and Tack are splashing each other, and Zero grabs the two. "Come on you two! My two disciples need to learn the beauty of the female body." Jakk is confused, and scratches his head. "Hey Tack, why does Zero really like ladies bodies?" Tack shrugs. "I don't know." Zero looks offended, and tries to explain. Raion floats passed them. "Because they're hot." He states as he floats off. Zero nods. "Exactly!" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc